Depth of Blood
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: Takes place during the 5th-7th years of Hogwarts with one extraordinary girl and her affect on two polar opposite boys.
1. Prologe

**Hello all! This is just a teaser for the new fanfiction that has been teasing me for the past few weeks. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas feel free to review or PM me**

**Love, Hound**

The only real memory I have of my mothers voice is her speaking to me before she was given the Killing Curse by an Auror, one who would be recognized as a saint. No one knew that he was a monster.

_"Blood runs thicker than any promise, never betray your blood."_

To my barely two year old self that didn't make sense, how does a child understand when all she wants is her mother to sing to her and hold her? Visions of fire and purple energy breaking into the living room of my grandparents house, my father had been upstairs shaving and only my mother was there to protect me when our house was raided. My mother shrieking as she hit the ground, her deep brown hair like chocolate against the blue rug. There was no blood, she looked almost like a cold wax model of herself, her face twisted in a look of surprise.

_"Stupify!" _Apparating with a child is very dangerous, my father knew that but with my grandparents dead he only had me, his daughter to protect. It had been a painful experience, I threw up blood because of it.

I don't remember going back to England after that, staying in Bulgaria, France, America until my fifth year in school, that was when my father had me transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By that age I was able to Apparate by myself, carrying my single trunk and I wore my parents emblem, a serpent with raven wings for my mother and father. Fathers work had brought him back to England, soon I would be working with him as an spy in the school, I knew who to befriend and who to scorn. Dumbledore hadn't come to see me personally as I walked through the entry way, I think he was ashamed to face a girl who had nearly been killed by one of his favorite students.

I could hear chatter in the great hall and I paused outside the door way while Dumbledore called for silence in the great hall, saying something that I could not make out.

And then the doors opened.


	2. Introductions and Hyperventilation

**I'm posting again! God, it feels good to post again. Tell me what you think, right now the only time I have to write is late at night which sucks but I hope it lives up to your high expectations ;)**

**Love, Hound**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students...this year the newest professors shall be..." Malfoy rolled his gray eyes at the old man rambling on, saying nothing as Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe discussed trivial things, his mind was occupied with more important things. The tall, lean boy leaned on his hand and stared at his empty plate, frowning before looking up at the dias again. "...however, we have a new arrival. Please welcome our transfer student from Durmstrang Maeve Brier."

The name sounded Irish, definitely Irish, the hall doors opened and a wisp of a girl walked in, she was Draco's age about, already in school uniform of the blouse, sweater and skirt, her shoes more like boots and her bloody red hair fell in rigglets around her face. The most shocking thing that the students saw was her bright, brilliant yellow eyes like that of a cats, a dainty nose and fully lips flush red against white skin and freckles. She was lovely, a true winter rose, he could see Potter across the hall staring at her in blatant lust while Dumbledore said something to Snape who quickly got up and escorted her to the Slytherin table. He looked almost sympathetic to her.

Sitting she waved her wand and her clothes became Slytherin themed, sitting next to Draco Malfoy as she set her wand on the table in front of her. Draco knew some about wandlore and he knew that she was sporting a wicked blackthorn, nine inch dragonstring wand; blackthorn was nearly unheard of and those who wielded were not to be made enemies of.

Biting her lip she looked at all the food on the huge table, looking at Draco and she tilted her head, like a child would. "You do look like your father, though you have your mothers mouth."

What did she just say?

"I hope that was a compliment," His tone was short and he blinked when her robes moved. A soft hissing came from her robes and she smiled, reaching in to take out a tiny snake, barely a foot long and it was a common European adder.

"Seoid isn't dangerous, actually she rather likes your forked tongue." Smirking at back Maeve reached for some sliced beef, the tiny serpent eyeing the surroundings like a watch dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy.

What to do with such a puzzle?

Seoid liked him and he wasn't at all ugly, rather he was quite beautiful, it seemed unfair for a man to possess such beauty and it was nearly distracting me from my objective. Looking across the hall I saw a shaggy head of black hair and my hand clenched on the knife I held while another pureblood girl, Pansy, recited her bloodline in such a way that would make any Death Eater proud. Looking down at my plate my stomach turned after meeting green eyes that brought back too many memories. Picking up my wand I looked at Professor Snape, the man was perhaps the only one who understood my pain, he nodded, it was barely noticeable. But I saw and picking up Seoid I left the great hall, trying to stop hyperventilating as I straightened myself.

A throat cleared and I looked up, Malfoy stood there half curious half annoyed.

"Shall I take you to the infirmary then?"

I smiled a little and laughed. "No...it's only nerves..." Turning so I could sit against the wall I sighed. "I really hate crowds, staring at me like I'm a muggle on a ball making a fool of myself."

When he sat next to me, well, about three feet from me and rubbed his eyes his voice was soft. "That is something we have in common then."


End file.
